Often when a broadcaster, content originator, or video service provider is required to distribute content there is a need for a major element deployment to support the most basic offering. Video circuits are utilized that consist of dark fiber or other dedicated transport, which are expensive and often difficult to obtain for longer cross country or global deployments.